Currently, a computer is mostly used to generate a lot drawing result for various lot drawings (for example, a digital lottery, an Internet lottery, and the like). Winning numbers are generated mainly according to random numbers entered into the computer, an embedded random algorithm, or the like. Even though a specified computer program is used, the entered random numbers may still be artificially manipulated. Therefore, these random numbers and winning numbers may be forged, and fairness and reliability of drawing a lottery are poor. At present, a random number selection range is usually expanded or a specific random signal is used as computer input, so as to reduce a degree of people's suspicion about the lot drawing result to some extent.
In the conventional art, a relevant system is customized to require a lottery agency to use a specified computer program, so that a computer can be used to generate highly complicated random numbers. However, the public cannot supervise a process of using these random numbers for lot drawing. That is, in this process, the public cannot verify authenticity of an actual lot drawing process, and can only verify whether they win a lottery. Essentially, even though the highly complicated random numbers are used for the lot drawing, it cannot be guaranteed that final winning numbers are a true and random result.